Frozen Wings
by anishirou
Summary: As Toushirou does his paper works, he finds a suspension order for the previous captain of the 10th squad. He feels he has a connection with this. What is it? What is its connection to Kusaka and Aizen? Please read for more! Review, too. NOW TO BE UPDATED REGULARLY (monthly...) *critics are highly appreciated*
1. Prologue: A Hitsugaya's Document

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Plot:

Known for being a genius captain of 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Toushirou always bears with his heart that something lacks him. Not until he discovered a certain document and reported it to Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingenkuni. He earned no answer from him. Instead, the captain commander assigned the young captain to guard the Royal Family ceremony of transferring the King's Seal. He then meets Kusaka Soujirou, who is belived to be killed hundred years ago.

**Prologue: Hitsugaya'sDocument**

After the captains' regular meeting, every captains leave the hall except Hitsugaya Toushirou who confronted Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingenkuni.

"Soutaicho, I am doing my paper works when I found this," he said while he handed a certain document.

The captain commander's vice captain read the document aloud and was shocked about what was written about it.

"A suspension order for the duty of the 10th squad captain Hitsugaya… TAIKIROU! Captain commander, what is this?"

The captain commander remained silent for a minute. He decided to speak on when he saw how determined the young captain to know something about it. "Hundred years ago before even Urahara, Aizen, and Gin became captains of the Gotei 13, there was this lady captain named Hitsugaya Taikirou. She was your predecessor."

"Then why was she suspended?"

"There was a revelation that the Soul Society could not bear but we could not also bear to lose such a grateful and high-skilled shinigami that's why she got suspended on her rank."

"I know that I am not in the right position to ask this but do you know what connection I have to her? I feel like I've known her before. I've just couldn't tell when and how."

Instead of answering the question, the captain commander says, "Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the 10th squad, I am ordering you to guard the King's Seal, a very precious property of the Royal Family. Your squad will take all the authority of guarding the King's Seal and therefore, your squad will be in charge of all the things related to it. Understood?"

Realizing that no matter how many times he asked the captain commander, Hitsugaya just accepted the mission assigned to him and returned to his barracks.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. I am not in the position of telling you the truth. It must be her. It must be Hitsugaya Taikirou to tell you," the captain commander thinks hardly.

#

**A/N: Well, I need reviews..**

**Since this is my first time on making a fanfic.**

**Please give some feedback…**

**and if you have some ideas there about this, you can share it...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Task

Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings

Chapter 1: The Task

Hitsugaya Toushirou, together with his subordinates, is tasked by Captain Commander Shigenkuni Yamamoto Genryuusai to escort the transport of the Royal Family's treasure, known as the King's Seal.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto Rangiku says as she appears at the back of his captain. "All units are now in their positions."

Toushirou doesn't speak.

"Taicho, are there any problems?"

Toushirou looks at his vice captain and turns before he says, "Nothing. It's nothing to worry about. By the way, have you told them that 'a security never goes out with a fanfare?' This is a very important task. I don't want everything to be out of control."

"Taicho, you too. They will be mad."

"Focus, or else… What?" Toushirou says as they are being attacked by two Arrancar resembling girls. The one who controls fire attacks Toushirou and the one who controls lightning attacks Rangiku.

"Taicho!" Rangiku says as she looks to his captain.

"Matsumoto, focus!"

Rangiku nods as she activates her zanpakuto, "Unare, Haineko!"

Toushirou then orders the squad to attack the unknown enemies before he goes to the area of the King's Seal. But to his shock, he is being stabbed in his stomach by an unidentified and masked shinigami.

"Who are you?" Toushirou says as he touches the shinigami's sword.

"I don't believe you don't know me, Toushirou. No, you're now a captain. Should I call you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" answers the shinigami.

"You couldn't be…" Toushirou shows shockness on his face.

"Ah. And I'm going to get two things here."

"The first one is being the King's Seal and the second is…"

"You," the shinigami says as he leaves.

"Wait!" Toushirou shouted.

After the shinigami leaves together with the two arrancars, Rangiku approaches her heavily wounded captain. "Taicho, you are…"

"I'm alright."

But Rangiku is not convinced to his captain's condition. "I'm sorry. As a vice captain, I must always protect my captain's back but…" She carries Toushirou as she watches him healing himself. "You can use kidou to heal yourself! Taichou, when did you…"

"Just bring me down. Don't carry me like a kid!"

"Sorry," Rangiku says as she brings down Toushirou standing.

"Have someone send a hell butterfly to report everything here in the captain commander?" Toushirou asks.

Rangiku nods.

"Matsumoto, you'll be in charge of the 10th squad for the meantime."

"What, taichou… What did you mean?"

Toushirou doesn't answer instead he creates a green orb of bright light around himself that teleports himself.

"Amazing… He uses kidou to teleport… I know that my captain's spiritual powers are immense but I never thought that they are that too immense... To use kidou without incantations… Really surprising… But why did he run away using kidou? Where is he now?"

Rangiku's thoughts were interrupt by 8th seat Takezoe Koukichirou saying, "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, a hell butterfly was sent immediately by the captain commander as a reply to ours. It says that it calls for Hitsugaya-taichou's appearance to the emergent captains' meeting."

"8th seat Koukichirou, gather the squad to our barracks immediately!"

All captains except Toushirou appear at the 1st squad hall. Matsumoto Rangiku represents herself as the representative of her captain.

"Excuse me. Our soldiers commit no crime. As the vice captain of the 10th squad, I, Matsumoto Rangiku, will atone the punishment."

"Bite your tounge, Matsumoto," the captain commander says as he widens his eyes. "Do you think the rank of a vice captain is enough to take the blame for this? I command to put the whole 10th division on house arrest."

"Sou-taicho, that's…"

"I accept no objections to this order. Moreover, we have two priorities: to retrieve the King's Seal, and to capture the person most linked to this incident, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Patrolling as a substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo accidentally stumbles upon 2nd Squad Captain and Secret Corps Commander Soi Fon who is in the process of conducting an investigation in the area. Soi Fon informs him the current events in the Soul Society.

"You can't accuse a person just because he escapes," Ichigo says upon hearing the whole thing.

"Just as I thought, I shouldn't have told you. Well, I am counting that you'll report immediately when you see him," Soi Fon says as she dispels the kidou surrounding them.

"I'm aware that a barrier has been placed here since yesterday. Just what had happened here, Kurosaki?" Ishida Uryuu says shows himself.

"Well, that's…"

Ichigo isn't able to finish as he watches snow falling from the sky. "Snowing?"

"No, he's just hiding his reiatsu," Uryuu implies.

"Reiatsu?" Ichigo asks.

Then, Toushirou makes his presence known to the two of them. He accidentally collapses on the ground and the two decided to bring him at Ichigo's house.

**CHAPTER END**

Author's Note: Well, I am not really planning on this. By the way, thanks for the reviews from kirana46 and ichiruki45. They really inspired me.

Ah? Hope you didn't find this chapter boring. Ah, critics are welcome. Please help me improve my skills on writing by your reviews.

To be true, I don't really plan on this.


	3. Chapter 2: The One Who Left

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

**A/N: Okay, I tried to improve my grammar mistakes here. Surely, "she" helped… "Her" comment on my fb account really helped… And inspired me MORE!… So please review! I am a first-time fanfic writer… I need feedbacks which can say if the chapter is boring or interesting like that…**

Chapter 2: The One Who Left

At Kurosaki's residence …

Toushirou wakes up in Ichigo's room. He sees his zanpakuto lying on a wall. He gets it and unsheathes his sword. He supposedly examines Hyourinmaru but Ichigo, together with Karin, enters the room so Toushirou just returns his zanpakuto to its scabbard.

"Why?" Toushirou calmly asked.

"What why? See, look yourself," Ichigo harshly says.

Toushirou looks at his wounded stomach. "What about this?"

"Just what are you thinking, Toushirou? Why did you run away like that?"

Toushirou ignores Ichigo and says, "I am going to retrieve it. I am going to retrieve the King's Seal. It doesn't matter to a substitute shinigami like you."

Ignorance of Toushirou pretty kills Ichigo to the extent of his temper so Karin calms her brother and says, "Ichi-nii, let me talk to him. Please go outside for awhile."

Ichigo goes out from his room and let the two have the time chatting with each other.

"Uhm… Toushirou… I heard everything from Ichi-nii of what had happened."

"What then?"

"It may be odd of me but since you're here, can we play a bit for awhile?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. This is not a time for me to play"

"Just as I've thought," Karin saddens. "You know I'm kinda worried about that wound. It is not shedding blood but still, it hurts you, right?"

"It's because I used kidou to stop the blood from flowing out not to heal the wound itself."

"Ah. Now. What are you going to do for now?"

"You heard what I've said ago while ago, right?"

Karin doesn't continue to speak more but she is shocked when Toushirou suddenly flashes steps from the bed to her back, holding her one arm at her back. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki but I have to do this."

"What?" Karin suddenly falls asleep and Toushirou catches her. He lays her down to the bed. He covers her with a blanket.

Toushirou's wound sheds blood.

"Using Inemuri requires a high reiatsu. So, I need now to escape Kurosaki's clutches," Toushirou says having known that someone may have felt his reiatsu. He leaves his haori at the table. He then ties Hyourinmaru on his hip, and wears a cloak he found on Ichigo's room.

At the Hueco Mundo…

The masked guy, who attacked Toushirou and his subordinates before, sets a meeting to a known traitor of the Soul Society, none other than Sosuke Aizen, himself. Together with the two arrancar girls, he vows while showing the stolen King's Seal to Aizen.

"Oh, how impressive that thing is, but still we can't use it."

"Aizen-sama, don't worry. I discovered that its seal needs to be cut by a bankai of an ice-type zanpakuto."

"And we know one," Aizen smirks.

The masked guy's Thoughts

_You have nowhere to hide, Toushirou. We're connected since 'that' day._

Aizen's Thoughts.

_The time is coming for the seal to be broken. I guess I also need to remove 'that' seal to activate the curse. I wonder what the young captain will do._

At the barracks of the 10th squad… (Soul Society)

"The whole 10th squad is put under arrest under the order of the Captain commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingenkuni. Please surrender your zanpakutous," Sasakibe Choujirou says.

"Fukutaicho…" "Matsumoto-fukutaicho…"

The words that came out from the other members of the squad. Rangiku doesn't say anything. She just lend her 'Haineko' to Choujirou.

After finishing the collection of the zanpakutous, Choujirou says, "Please return to your respective rooms," before leaving.

Later, Abarai Renji, the 6th squad vice captain, and Kuchiki Rukia, the 13th squad vice captain, approaches Rangiku after they witnessed the arrest.

"Rangiku-san, please tell us what's happening here," Rukia asked.

"As what you have witnessed, they confiscated our zanpakutous. I guess the King's Seal is really too important."

She sighs then, "Why would everyone leave me without telling a word?"

"But Hitsugaya-taichou isn't like Gin Ichimaru," Renji yells accidentally.

"Renji," Rukia says as she stops Rengi.

Their chat has been cut off when a guard approaches them, "Abarai-fukutaicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho, please leave this place now. We are going to close this now."

Rukia and Renji follows the guard up to the gate. Before the gate closes, they see Rangiku whisphering something.

Rukia looks at Renji and says, "Let us find Hitsugaya-taicho and the attacker."

"Got it."

CHAPTER END….

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS FOR IMPROVEMENTS! I hope you didn't find this chapter boring.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories of the Past I

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 3: Memories of The Past (Part 1)

Flashback 1….

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, your master and you are Hyourinmaru, my zanpakutou," Toushirou says while looking straight to the eyes of Hyourinmaru.

"My power is so vast that it can't be control by a kid like you. My master couldn't be you," responds Hyourinmaru.

"It's true that my powers are still immature but I am really your master," Toushirou says worriedly. "What the hell did that Muramasa do to you?"

"Unrelated. When I am release from my master, my memories have been removed. Right now, I am looking for my master," Hyourinmaru replies. "Now, please move."

Hyourinmaru then creates ice pillars which encircle both him and Toushirou. These pillars move towards Toushirou, enveloping him. When released from the pillars, Toushirou collapses to the ground but still he manages to stand again using the sealed form sword of Hyourinmaru.

Toushirou takes a deep sigh of breath and asks Hyourinmaru, "I am told that zanpakutous are following what their instinct is telling them? Tell me, what is your instinct telling you to do? Tell me."

"I am finding my master but what I want to is to find the place where I truly belong," Hyourinmaru replies.

"I see."

Flashback 2….

Finding him in a dark place, a wondering young Toushirou walks not until he found a light. He approaches it. He then sees an ice dragon who talks to him.

"Are you the one who's going to wield me?"

Toushirou seems to be speechless.

"Well then, I am…"

That unfinished dream wakes Toushirou up. He is shocked to see a lady with an orange hair.

"Please lower your reiatsu. Your grandmother is so cold," the lady says.

Toushirou then notices his surrounding becoming foggy and cold. "Kid, you need to become a shinigami. Such high reiatsu of yours needs to be control."

Flashback 3….

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Pointing his sword towards the sky, Toushirou activates his shikai. Hyourinmaru shockingly asks, "Kid, why can you use my power?"

"Can't you still remember? Then, let me help you. I don't know what will happen when I use this on Shikai," Toushirou then points the sword toward Hyourinmaru. "Ryusenka!"

A huge burst of ice erupts freezing both Toushirou and Hyourinmaru. "Remember! Remember the place where you belong! Remember who you are! You're name is Hyourinmaru!"

Flashback 4….

The other kids always make fun of the kid with white hair and turquoise eyes. Others prefer not to talk to him.

"Why is it that the other kids do not want to play me? Is it because they are afraid of my white hair? my turquoise eyes? Or, could it be, because of my cold personality?"

Day by day, this is what the young Toushirou says to himself whenever he meets a kid who prefers to ignore him.

Sometimes, he unconsciously freezes them when he is in the extent of his temper.

Flashback 5….

"Master," an ice dragon says to his master while Toushirou is floating in the air.

"Now, remember. I am not a kid. I am Hitsugaya Toushirou," Toushirou says before losing his consciousness.

CHAPTER END….

**A/N: Well, I am trying to update my fanfic weekly. Please have a good time reading and reviewing my fanfic. I know this chap is short. Please tell me if it's boring or interesting.**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of the Past II

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 4: Memories of The Past (Part 2)

Flashback 1….

After gaining the blessing of his grandmother, Toushirou enters the Shinigami Academy gaining the highest score for their entrance exam. Everyone is so surprised that a kid would get the highest score.

During the first day, he meets a guy who approaches him and introduces his self.

"So, you're Hitsugaya Toushirou, the young genius. I am Kusaka Soujirou. Nice to meet you."

The guy then sits next to Toushirou as the class is going to start.

The professor enters the room and introduces his self. "I am Aizen Sosuke. I am going to be your mentor for Kidou class. Have anyone of you saw a Shinigami using a Kidou?"

Every students excluding Toushirou raise their hands. Everyone is shock to Toushirou for he is the only one who doesn't raise his hand.

"A very honest kid, you are, little boy."

Toushirou tempts himself in order not to show disrespect to the mentor for calling him 'little'.

Aizen then just smiles and says, "Everyone is just wondering. I guess our first lesson would be about controlling your reiatsu. Controlling your reiatsu is very efficient when using kidou. Kidous are ranged from 1 to 99, the latter being the strongest and the most difficult to perform. But even the weakest can be at its so strong depending on the control of someone casting the kidou."

Aizen stops to check if students are listening and continues when he finds they are. "Well then…"

Soon, the classes end.

Flashback 2….

_Finding himself in the dark place again, a young Toushirou approaches the ice dragon and talks to him._

"_Are you the one who's going to wield me?"_

_Toushirou still doesn't give an answer this time but he looked determinably at the dragon._

"_Well then, I am…"_

Raising his hand to the sky, the young Toushirou summons a katana whose length is for about 1.3 meters. "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

The katana expands slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

After seeing his friend activated his shikai, Kusaka approaches Toushirou and says, "Toushirou, what a coincidence. We've got the same zanpakutous."

Toushirou is surprised. But shocked even more, when he and Kusaka is suddenly summoned before the court of Central Squad 46.

"The two of you, wielding the same zanpakutou, must fight. It is impossible to wield two of the same zanpakutous here in the Soul Society."

Toushirou harshly asks, "Fight to death?"

"Exactly."

"Kusaka is my friend. If fighting what it takes to get Hyourinmaru, then, I'll abandon Hyourinmaru," Toushirou responds.

The elders of the Central Squad 46 gets irritated on what Toushirou responded. "Unacceptable. The two of you must fight."

"Fight."

"Fight."

"Fight."

Hearing those words, Kusaka loses concentration on himself and attacks Toushirou ruthlessly saying, "I am the owner of Hyourinmaru. I'll do what it takes for him to be my zanpakutou."

"Kusaka, wait," Toushirou says shielding Kusaka's sword.

Using his sword, Toushirou pushes Kusaka's sword away and casting a kidou hurriedly, "Way of Destruction No. 63: Sajou Sabaku!" binding the arms of Kusaka.

"Toushirou! Just what do you think are you doing?"

Toushirou seems to be speechless. He finds himself hurriedly casted a kidou without saying the incantations needed. Still he answers, "You've just attacked. I'm left with no other choice."

Central Squad 46, seeing what happened, declares, "Hitsugaya Toushirou will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru. Military Corps, you may now proceed to execute Kusaka Soujirou."

Toushirou dispels his kidou on Kusaka and tells him, "Run!". But the corps suddenly flashes steps before Kusaka and kill him in front of Toushirou.

With just a year at the Shinigami Academy, Toushirou graduates. Sooner, he passes the Taishu after successfully achieving his bankai, making him the youngest captain of the Gotei 13. By becoming the 10th squad captain, he meets Matsumoto Rangiku again, the lady who recruited him to become a shinigami and also the vice captain of the 10th squad.

Rangiku looks surprisingly at him and asks, "Hey, kid. Why are you wearing a haori?" Rangiku just asks this for confirmation.

"Is that how you address a captain? I am Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of 10th Squad. Call me 'taichou' and not 'kid'!" Toushirou yells.

Rangiku then introduces herself, "Taichou, I am Matsumoto Rangiku, your vice captain. I promised to always watch your back."

"I'm counting on you," Toushirou says. "But, first of all, clear these bottles of sake under my table! The next time, I'll see these bottles of sake under my table, I'm gonna freeze you all!"

Hearing their captain's command(?), the members of the entire division thinks, "Such a strict 'new' captain we have. I guess Matsumoto-fukutaicho will be unable to drink sake for now on."

But they are wrong, Matsumoto keeps on hiding those bottles of sake even more. Moreover, she brings companies to drink with her at their office which makes Toushirou always annoyed at her.

CHAPTER END….

A/N: Reviews are welcome. So welcome. I am just going to ask something. Is "Way of Destruction No. 63: Sajou Sabaku" goes this way in Japanese, "_Bakudou no Rakujousan: Sajou Sabaku_"? Please tell me… (Is this chapter long already?)


	6. Chapter 5: Everything

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 5: Everything…

Outside of the Kurosaki's residence…

Kurosaki Ichigo confronts Hitsugaya Toushirou, who is about to leave. "I see. You're going to leave without explaining the issue."

Toushirou just ignores Ichigo and continues to walk. "Wait. Why do you go that far from everyone?" Ichigo asks having known that Toushirou uses a kidou to Karin.

Toushirou stops but remains silent.

"Who is this Kusaka you kept uttering while you're asleep?"

Toushirou faces Ichigo and answers, "A man killed long ago."

"By who?"

Toushirou doesn't answer and immediately unsheathes his sword and flashes steps towards Ichigo. "Don't get in my way."

Ichigo defends himself with his sword and use it to push Toushirou away. "How would I let a half-dead guy wandered alone? Look at yourself. Your blood keeps on spilling so I have called Inoue. Just wait for her."

Toushirou doesn't listen to Ichigo and casts a kidou, "Way of Destruction No. 63: Sajou Sabaku!" binding the arms of Ichigo.

Knowing the presence of the two arrancars watching them, Toushirou leaves Ichigo without dispelling the kidou he used. But before he leaves, he whispers some words which surprise Ichigo.

At the Hueco Mundo…

The masked guy approaches Aizen again,. "My subordinates are now prepared to attack the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. How about I, attaking Toushirou?"

"You are not going to attack Hitsugaya-kun," answers Aizen.

"Then, what am I going to do?"

Aizen says while smirking, "You're going to attack the 5th squad barracks and kidnap their vice captain."

The masked guy fully understands what Aizen is planning to do, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Wait, what is the date now?" Aizen asks.

"It is December 16. Oh, I remember. Four days left before that guy's birthday," the guy answers.

"Four days left before she returns."

"Who?"

Aizen doesn't continue to speak anymore. He signals the guy to go.

At Ichigo's room….

Karin is still sleeping as a 7-year old girl enters through the window. The girl has black hair (length range: down to the floor) and black eyes, wearing a black hooded kimono, topped with a captain's haori (number 10). She has her katana carried at her back because it seems to be taller than her (sword length: 1.3 meters long).

The girl tries not to wake Karin up so as not to disturb Karin's sleeping mode.

"So, Shirou-chan used Inemuri to you. That's the fact that his coldness never change. I wonder what he is using Kidou instead of using his sword since he is a swordsman. I know he is a kidou proficient but he is using it too much. For his body's condition, right now, it seems to be impossible for him to… No, it is not his body that is not in the right condition. It is his mind, nevertheless, his heart. Moreover, using Inemuri to this girl would mean that he doesn't want anyone to be involved, telling them not to get in his way. I wonder. The enemies know your strengths and weaknesses, my beloved little brother. So, Shirou-chan, when will you learn to trust your friends?" says the girl.

CHAPTER END….

**A/N: I am really trying to update this weekly, using the opportunity given by our computer subject class to upload this. As always, I would like to ask for some reviews. (What a chap title!)**


	7. Chapter 6: As The Chaos Starts

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 6: As The Chaos Starts…

Outside of the Kurosaki's residence…

As Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki arrive, they find a substitute shinigami freed from an entangled yellow thick energy rope in his body. "That is Bakudou #63. Who did that to you?" asks Rukia.

Renji feels the cold reiatsu engulfing them and says, "With this cold reiatsu, I assume that it is Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Ah… Well, about that…." Ichigo doesn't finish what he is going to say when Ishida Uryuu, together with Orihime Inoue and Yasutaro Sado, arrives.

"Kurosaki, didn't I tell you to do not let him escape?" asks Uryuu.

"Ah. I tried to stop him but he still escaped. When I asked him about a certain thing, Toushirou just immediately…" Ichigo answers incompletely because he senses a portal of Hollows opening above them.

These hollows immediately attack Ichigo and company; thus, alerting the five to protect themselves. Rukia and Renji unsheathe their zanpakutous and activate their shikai.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

But before they even attack the hollows, Uryuu manages to summons his Silver Sparrow and fires 1200 shots per second to the hollows; thus, destroying them. The two shinigamis then aim Uryuu. "And who told you, you're the only one to finish them? It's also our job!" yell the two.

Uryuu just ignores Rukia and Renji's yells and demands Ichigo of answers to his questions while ago. "Uryuu."

Silence passes for a minute until Chad decides to break it. "Guys, what do you think about a portal of hollow a minute after Hitsugaya-taichou left?"

Everyone is shocked to what they hear from Chad just right now. They think it very hard. "It may just be a coincidence but…" Rukia says.

Rukia isn't able to finish what she is going to say because Kisuke Uruhara arrives. "At the very least, I think you want this matter privately indoors, right?"

At the 5th squad barracks,

Vice Captain Hinamori Momo of the 5th squad, though still recuperating, receives a command that Toushirou leaves his post and immediately gathers her squad. Thoughts coming… running out of her mind. "Why, Shirou-chan? Why would you do that? You're not that kind of person I know? You won't leave your duty as a captain, will you? More so, why would you leave without telling a word?"

Her thoughts are then interrupted when she senses three unknown reiatsu – the one being the masked guy, and the two remaining are the arrancaar girls. The two arrancaars combine their attacks (fire and lightning), in order to annihilate the squad barracks easily. Momo immediately comes out of the barracks and fastly casts, "Bakudou Number 39: Enkosen!". The spell then generates a dull yellow energy in the perimeter of the squad barracks that takes the form of a large spinning disk of condensed reiatsu to block their attacks.

The masked guy claps his hand and says, "Impressive. You are truly a vice captain, Hinamori Momo. Even you're still gaining your strength from what Aizen-sama did to you, you managed to cast a kidou."

Momo is shocked to what this guy is saying. He knew her name but what he means when he said she is truly a vice captain. And more so, didn't he just say the name of her ex-captain with the honorific 'sama'? What the hell is going on here?

"Hinamori-san, Aizen-sama is waiting. Can you please come with me without fighting?" The masked guy says giving his hand for Hinamori.

Hinamori then says, "I am the vice captain of the 5th squad. I have my duties. Aizen-taicho is now a traitor in the eyes of the Soul Society so I must…"

"Didn't you just say 'Aizen-taicho'?" The masked guy smirks. "You call a captain 'a traitor'? Aizen-sama is right. The two of you can manipulated be so easy. I wonder what that Toushirou is doing now."

(He even knows Toushirou. Who the hell is he?)

Breaking the silence, the masked guy unsheathes his zanpakutou and reveals its shikai at the first time which again shocks Hinamori…

"It couldn't be… This is impossible…"

"To see is to believe, Hinamori-san."

Meanwhile, at the other squad barracks…

"All squads immediately gather to the 5th squad barracks."

A hell butterfly keeps on flying and delivering the emergency order.

"Hinamori-chan," Kira Izuru calmly says and flashes steps fastly towards the 5th squad barracks.

Hearing the emergeny order, Rangiku, who is kept under house arrest, says "Hinamori-chan... Please be safe because you are taichou's strength. He must be doing these things for a reason. But I, as his vice captain, can't even hold my zanpakutou to fight."

Rangiku stands and goes out of her room, deciding to get some fresh air. "I'm sorry I can't help you, Hinamori-chan."

She raises her head and gazes upon the sky, revealing her lonely eyes.

CHAPTER END….

A/N: I am really sorry that I interchange Binding with Destruction. Well, better if I'll just use Bakudou and Hadou, right? Okay, I'll make it sure of it… Bakudou – "Way of Binding…. Hadou – "Way of Destruction"…. (A character's thought)


	8. Chapter 7: The Most Important

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 7: The Most Important…

At Urahara's Residence….

With Urahara, Ichigo and company decides to have a talk about Toushirou's issue. Ichigo explains everything what really happened – including Toushirou using Inemuri to Karin.

"His actions can be noted as rebellion if he continues escaping," says Rukia.

"Well, that's up to Yamamoto-soutaicho. No one knows what he really is thinking. By the way, do you know some persons who have a close relationship with that Hitsugaya we're talking about?" says Kisuke.

Renji nods and replies, "Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho of the 5th division. They grew up together like siblings at the Rukon 1st District – Junrinyan."

"Won't you have some chitchat time with that Hinamori-san?"

"Unluckily, she is still recuperating," says Rukia. "Also, I doubt that Hitsugaya-taichou ever told her important stories for he holds a cold personality."

Urahara eyes widened and smiles saying, "More so, if the important stories are painful memories."

Inoue unhappily says, "He is really so strong to hold all the pains by himself."

Ichigo harshly says, "Ah. He really is. Why do strong people hurt the feelings of their friends?"

Silence passed for a minute and…

"Renji, would you please go back to Soul Society for awhile to check the events there?" asks Rukia. Renji nods.

"Yoruichi, please go with Renji," says Urahara.

"If you find out very important news, contact us immediately."

"Got it."

Karin arrives running to Uruhara's house. She brings Toushirou's haori and gives it to Rukia. "Look! His wounds are really fatal. Please help him."

Ichigo is shocked to see Karin worrying for someone. "Ah."

Rukia accepts the haori and then, hands it to Renji. "Renji will be returning to Soul Society for now to check some informations there."

At the 5th squad barracks…

The barracks have been surrounded by ice. Moist and fog can be felt around it. All the members of the squad can no longer move because of the snow engulfing them. All left standing is Hinamori who has a hard time breathing.

"Hinamori-san, please come with me and I do no more casualties," says the masked guy.

Hinamori doesn't respond and reveals the Kidou net connecting the masked guy and her.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" she says snapping her zanpakutou with it and releasing a ball of fire.

"Unfortunately…" the masked guy says as he fastly covers his body with ice; thus, surviving the attack. "With that state of body, you can no longer fight me. Please, Hinamori-san, just surrender yourself anymore. I can no longer attain to hurt you as it will hurt Toushirou."

Hinamori, hearing what the masked guy said, widens her eyes to anguish and deeply thinks about it.

"I don't know what's going between you and Shirou-chan but I can't afford to lose here. I need to know from Shirou-chan, himself." She aims at the masked guy and generates a spark of yellow energy with her fingers. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou!"

Engulfing the masked guy with six thin beams of light and disabling him to move, Momo then fires, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou 31: Shakkahou!"

The masked guy manages to survive the attack, though he still got wounds. He just sheaths his sword back to its scabbard and says, "Hinamori-san, next time, try to read your opponent's act."

Hinamori is shocked to find she herself too exhausted and unable to move any further.

"Remember, that you're wounds aren't fully healed. I just intend of exhausting you, after all. Well, you really have no choice from the start but to come with us."

He flashes steps towards Momo and catches her before she falls unconsciously. "Pyro! Kazuchi! Let's go!"

The masked guy flees using the King's Seal's power with the two arrancaar girls. Izuru Kira arrives as the masked guy fled. He is shocked to see the 5th squad barracks filled with ice and moisture and fog can be felt anywhere surrounds it.

"Just what the heck happened here?"

At a road….

Hitsugaya Toushirou, while wandering at the road he walks while keeping his wounds, meets a guy who is look alike him – a reigai of him. Eventhough, Toushirou is not surprised to see him.

"Do you need a hand, Hitsugaya?" the reigai asks.

"You know the answer," Toushirou responds seriously. "What do you need?"

The reigai decides to tell Toushirou what happened to Hinamori for the original's eyes are looking straight at him. "Hinamori has been kidnapped and you're the compensation."

Toushirou, then, feels hatred as he promised death to those who'll hurt her. He harshly asks, "Who did?"

"It's Kusaka."

Shocked to know, Toushirou's reiatsu becomes unstable and releases some unconsciously. The reigai reminds, "You know it right. If you continue leaking your reiatsu, something terrible might happen. Calm down."

"How would I? With Hinamori being kidnapped by Kusaka whom I can't bring myself to hate…"

Meanwhile, at Urahara's residence again?…

With Toushirou's reiatsu leaked, Ichigo and company feels it and realizes that it is just outside of Urahara's house. They hurriedly go outside and find the original and the reigai seriously talking with each other.

and then…

"Up to the all places, I would be… Here at Urahara's…" Toushirou says as he tries to go away again.

"Wait. Aizen wants you to come to his place alone." -reigai

"Then…" -Toushirou

"Explain everything to them first so that you can request to Urahara to open a Garganta for you."

The reigai flees and Toushirou faces Kisuke. "You heard it, right?... I'll go to Hueco Mundo alone…"

Kisuke wandering, asks, "Why would a reigai be here, Hitsugaya-san?"

"To remind the most important thing for me."

CHAPTER END….

A/N: I must admit that I have a hard time bringing the fic to its climax. Oh well, I come to a great idea. So please continue reading and review.

Hope I can write the action scenes clearly. Side comments


	9. Chapter 8: The Seals

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 8: The Seals...

At Urahara's Residence….

"Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya Toushirou suddenly wakes up when he hears a feminine voice yelling out for him. "Hinamori?"

Finding himself sleeping throughout the night at a room provided by Urahara Kisuke, Toushirou stands and notices that his wound has been healed. He gets his zanpakutou lying on a wall and leaves while Ichigo and his company are still not coming. Only to find out that Secret Mobile Corps, together with their commander Soi Fon, is waiting outside and is prepared to attack him any time.

"Soi Fon, you don't know what situation you are in now."

"Following orders of the superior is one of the general rules every captain must follow. You know it right, Hitsugaya?"

"Don't get in my way," says Toushirou in monotonous tone.

Toushirou then generates an electric current through his fingers while casting "Hadou #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" towards Soi Fon. Soi Fon immediately dodges to the sky using her sheathed sword.

"Won't fight me using your zanpakutou?"

"You don't care," says Toushirou casting another kidou spell but this time, "Bakudou #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Then, he unsheathes his sword and freezes the whole corps. Kisuke Uruhara suddenly goes out of his shop, and sees the frozen corps of Soi Fon while Toushirou is leaving.

"I thought he needs me to open a Garganta for him."

The ice covering the corps shattered as Toushirou retreats; thus, freeing everyone. "Just what did you say, Urahara?"

Yoruichi immediately appears in between the two of them and says, "Kurotsuchi Mayuri reported something important to me."

"What is it, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Few days ago, Hitsugaya Toushirou requested him an information which I am not going to discuss here outside."

At the Hueco Mundo…

Bringing Hinamori Momo, Kusaka presents the fatally injured vice captain, together with his two subordinates.

"Aizen-sama, here is your ex-vice captain. So now, what is our next move?"

Aizen stands and claps his two hands. "Splendid, Kusaka-kun. Now, it's time for the Curse of Destruction to be unsealed!"

"Curse of Destruction? What is it?"

"A seal I've placed on Hitsugaya-kun's reiatsu a very long time ago. I totally forgot about it already."

"A seal on someone's reiatsu? How could it be possible?"

"I mean I can now have Hitsugaya-kun fall completely under the power of my Kyouka Suigetsu. For he never learns, I shall teach him that no matter what he does a dark past will always be a big hindrance he has to face the future.

At Kurosaki's residence…

Waking up in Ichigo's room, Karin immediately rushes outside of their house and looks for Toushirou only to see a 7-year old black-hooded girl wearing a black kimono, similar to shinigamis, and topped with a captain's haori, gazing at the sky.

"A kid?"

"I still remember."

"Eh?" says Karin confused what the little girl is saying.

"I still remember the day I left him."

Flashback…

Walking in a snowfield, a white-haired kid with turquoise eyes wearing a prince suit is talking with a black-haired lady with black eyes wearing a black kimono topped with a captain's haori (number 10).

"Onee-sama, what will happen if Otou-sama's underlings find me?" ask the young Toushirou in a worried tone. "More so, he will surely be angry if he finds out that you become a captain of the Gotei 13."

The lady suddenly stops and says, "Shirou-chan, no matter what happen, I'll protect you. Even if it means for you is losing me."

A yellow energy of light suddenly forms a magic circle with the two of them in the middle which makes the young Toushirou suddenly falls unconsciously. Orbs flowing out of his body contain the memories he has during the time he is together with her big sister. "Onee-sama, why?" asks the young Toushirou before he completely falls.

"Because I love you. I want you to live by your own and not by anyone's will," the lady says while obviously tears flowing out of her eyes holding his brother's body.

The lady then proceeds on sealing the orbs into an artefact – the King's Seal, which absorbs the orbs of memories of the young Toushirou.

The light vanishes and the lady leaves his brother lying on a tree. "You may now live your life by your own even if it is temporarily."

The next day, the young Toushirou is found by a black-haired girl with black eye yelling, "Why are you sleeping there?"

The young Toushirou wakes up and answers, "I don't know."

"Eh? Don't say you don't remember why you are lying there?" the confused young Momo asks.

Toushirou just nods.

"Oh. Maybe you got amnesia. Do you still remember your name?"

"I still remember. It's… Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou? Then, I call you from now on, Shirou-chan. Shirou-chan, I am Hinamori Momo."

Annoyed, the young Toushirou ignores the young Momo.

"What's your problem! Why are you ignoring me, Shirou-chan!"

Toushirou ignores Momo more and more but his stomach suddenly sounds starving and Momo laughs. "I see you're hungry. You can come to our house if you have no place to stay. Obaa-chan cooks very delicious meals. I'm sure you will like the foods cooked by her."

END OF FLASHBACK

"What is that troubling you?" Karin asks the little girl.

"I am finding my little brother but I got lost. Can you help me?"

"Eh?"

"Please! I'm starving also," the little girl cries out loud.

"Okay. Okay. So please calm down," says Karin.

"Thank you very much."

CHAPTER END….

A/N: Is this good enough?


	10. Chapter 9: Another Hitsugaya?

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 9: Another Hitsugaya?

At 10th squad barracks…

"Let us enter. We just want to visit Rangiku-san," Renji Abarai yells out to Oumaeda Marechiyo, vice captain of the 2nd squad and also the currently assigned to guard the 10th squad.

"No one is allowed to enter! That's the order!" Omaeda responds yelling too.

"What a fat man! Just full of air," Renji says annoyingly.

"What did you say?"

"Did I say anything, Rukia?"

Rukia just ignores the two who just keep on arguing to each other.

Unexpectedly, Kyouraku Shunsui arrives and says, "If I go along with them, then…"

Confused Omaeda utters, "That's…"

"Don't say you don't trust the 8th Squad Captain?"

Walking in a street…

A garganta opens up in the sky which summons hollows targeting Toushirou.

"Good timing. Hadou #31: Shakkaho!" Obviously not in the mood, Toushirou generates and orb of crimson red energy on his palm blasting it towards the hollows. "Good. If this keeps up, Kurosaki will eventually know about my reiatsu."

Hollows just keep on targeting him. One is supposed to fire a cero to him but gets slashed by a sword. "Toushirou! How long will you keep away from us," the irritated user says as he punches Toushirou. Having noticed that Ichigo will converse Toushirou, Uryuu, who arrives together with Ichigo, continues firing arrows from his Silver Sparrow.

Ichigo uses this time to talk to the young captain. "Even fighting with hollows, you're not using your zanpakutou! Answer, Toushirou!"

Toushirou stands and says while letting his reiatsu overflows this time, "It's because my sword can no longer hold my reiatsu."

Freezing all the hollows, Toushirou continues overflowing his reiatsu up to Garganta and immediately rushes to it. Ichigo flashes steps towards Toushirou but Toushirou shocks Ichigo by calmly saying, "If you still get in my way, I'll freeze you."

Seeing the stunned Ichigo, Toushirou enters the frozen Garganta. As Toushirou leaves, Ichigo looks at the face of the young captain who seems to utter words.

"Just what does he mean?"

At Kurosaki's residence…

"I've done eating! Thanks. I'm now bloated. I must go now," the little girl says as she stands and leaves.

"You're just going away after that," Karin gets annoyed by the little girl's act. "And why are you wearing a black hooded kimono like that?"

"It's because I'm a shinigami!"

The little girl disappears after saying that.

"I see. It's strange. I thought she is connected to Toushirou."

At the Hueco Mundo…

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-kun. Just as I thought, you're the only one who can see through all my bluffs," smiling Aizen says. Toushirou just looks seriously at him. "Oh! How scary are you, Hitsugaya-kun! But since you are here, let me present you your gift."

Kusaka, holding the sleeping Hinamori, appears which shocks Toushirou. "You, bastards. What the hell did you do to her?"

"We've done nothing but we are having to do with you. Please cooperate, Hitsugaya-kun." Eventhough he sees Aizen smiling, Toushirou knows that what he is saying is serious.

Toushirou calms down and says, "Don't involve Hinamori with this."

"Okay, I'll try."

Toushirou immediately flashes steps towards Aizen and points his sword around his neck, warning Aizen. "Okay. I'll do it. Kusaka-kun, please bring Hinamori-chan now back to her room."

Kusaka disappears.

"Now, Hitsugaya-kun. Please lower your sword down."

Toushirou sheathes his sword back to its scabbard.

"You can feel, don't you? Your reiatsu is going out of your control. I can help you fix that problem. Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen touches Toushirou's face. Toushirou is then unable to move. (What is this feeling?) Aizen establishes an eye-to-eye contact to Toushirou. Toushirou's pupils dilate many times and falls unconsciously towards Aizen. "Take a nap for awhile, Hitsugaya-kun. You're really easy to manipulate."

Aizen takes an evil laugh.

Back at the 10th squad barracks…

Seeing the blonde-hairde vice captain gazing at the sky, Rukia together with Captain Kyoraku and Renji, enters her room. She then hands Toushirou's haori to Rangiku.

"Why? Should I be happy that he's okay or be mad because he leaves his haori?"

"Rangiku-san."

At Urahara's Residence…

"There was an emergent captains' meeting held lately," says Yoruichi.

"Captains' meeting? And I am not included?"

"Relax. You are here during that time patrolling. The meeting is about the abduction of Hinamori Momo, vice captain of 5th squad," she continues.

Confused Soi Fon asks, "Just what are you saying, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi deeply sighs and says, "The captain commander immediately orders the execution of Hitsugaya Toushirou upon learning that all the damages done in the 5th squad barracks are made by Hyourinmaru."

"I thought Hitsugaya and that Hinamori grew up together like siblings. Why would Hitsugaya kidnaps Hinamori?"

"Even knowing that fact, Yamamoto-soutaicho seems to ignore it due to the evidence that Hyourinmaru's reiatsu is present. More so, before these events, Kurotsuchi Mayuri is asked by Hitsugaya about a certain document which troubles the young captain very much."

"What about this certain document?"

"It is a suspension notice for the Captain of 10th squad – Hitsugaya Taikirou."

"Eh? Hitsugaya… Taikirou?"

"The suspension will end on December 20, this year."

"But what is the relevance of this issue to the events currently happening?"

"Kurotsuchi says that when hacking the Central Library's system, they find an interesting subject on Hitsugaya Taikirou's profile. She left a note saying that she will return when the King's Seal is cut by her little brother."

"Could that Hitsugaya Taikirou's little brother is…"

"I am not able to confirm it, though. Kurotsuchi just says _Even Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't know about it. Or shall I say, he doesn't even remember that name_. Remember when did Yamamoto-soutaicho assign Hitsugaya?"

"After we have our regular meeting, everyone left the hall except Hitsugaya. I think that time. Don't say that…"

"Wondering why Hitsugaya didn't leave together with the others? It's because he wants to ask about the suspension notice to Yamamoto-soutaicho himself but he didn't get any response. Instead, he is assigned to a special task – that is to guard the King's Seal."

"Why would soutaicho assign someone out of a meeting?"

"If the captain commander wanted just to assign a guard, he would rather do it on a meeting. But with this situation, I can surmise that it is Yamamoto-soutaicho himself waiting for something."

CHAPTER END….

A/N: While keeping the actions and the conversations balance, I am saying that I thought this fic will only have 10 chaps but now, I think it's going to have more!

So please continue reading and reviewing. Reviews are a big help for me to improve! Please criticize my work!

What's with the "Aizen takes an evil laugh." line?


	11. Chapter 10: In the Midst of the Storm

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 10: In the Midst of the Storm

_This feeling. It's nostalgic. It makes me fall into the darkness. It makes me go to where I should be._

At 10th squad barracks…

"That's all the information we've got from Ichigo," explains Renji.

"Well, as long as I am here. I can do nothing. The best that I can do is to trust you guys," yells Rangiku in a high spirit.

Everyone laughs noticing Rangiku's high spirit despite of the events currently happening.

"Then, should you all be going now?" asks Rangiku.

"Ah. Nanao-chan is going to Central Library to investigate."

"Of course, you'll go too…"

At the Hueco Mundo…

Approaching the white-haired turquoise-eyed Toushirou, with hands and feet chained on a wall, who have a chain on his chest, Aizen releases some of his own reiatsu to channel it to the chain on Toushirou's chest.

"I know in the depths of your thoughts, you're still fighting. But you can never run away from who you really are, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou unconsciously says, "Just what do you mean?" as thoughts just keep on running from his head down to his inner world.

Inner world…

"Hyourinmaru."

An ice dragon appears in the front of white-haired crimson-eyed Toushirou. "Master, did you summon me?"

"I have something to ask," Toushirou says in a serious tone.

The ice dragon then materializes to its human form. "What is it, master?" he asks.

"Hyourinmaru, why did you choose two shinigamis to be your wielders – Kusaka and I?"

Surprised by Toushirou's question, Hyourinmaru answers, "I… didn't… I don't have masters other than you, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Toushirou knows that his zanpakutou answers honestly and with unwavering loyalty. But, in just a minute, he feels like this inner world of Hyourinmaru is collapsing. He grabs Hyourinmaru's shoulders and says, "If anything happens to me, protect Hinamori," before he collapses to the ground and disappears.

Going Back…

Aizen releases Toushirou from his chains. "Well done, Hitsugaya-kun. No… Shall I say Hitsugaya Toushirou-ouji-sama…"

Toushirou opens his turqouise eyes which are now obviously change into a greyish-orange one. Though, his hair doesn't change.

"It has really been a long while, Ouji-sama. Do you like it – your new body?"

Toushirou doesn't give an answer. "You surely are pretty tired. You may rest for a while."

"Where is Otou-sama? I wish to see him."

"Sure you can meet him, but not now, ouji-sama. You have just been awakened. You can meet him, in the day, you will rule the Soul Society," Aizen says as he grins.

"Dispose the girl," Toushirou orders Aizen.

"What?" surprised Aizen says.

"Dispose the girl. I don't want the other me to have a reason to take over this body once again."

"As you wish, Ouji-sama."

Toushirou walks going onto the dark side.

At the Soul Society…

The sky darkens and the snowflakes fall down to the roofs of each squad barracks of the Gotei 13. Moist and fog are formed everywhere.

Everyone goes outside with the exception of 10th squad barracks who are just allowed to open their room windows.

"This is taichou's Tensou Jurin…" says Matsumoto as she doesn't know what's going on. "Taichou…"

CHAPTER END….

A/N: At last, an update. A short update… To tell you truly, this should be long but I cut the 'unnecessities', that's why this becomes short.

2 weeks of hiatus and all I've done is this short chap?... Oh, well… What am I doing with Toushirou? Another one will be coming up for this week…


	12. Chapter 11: Warning

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 11: Warning…

_Do I know who I really am? Do I? Do I? Why can't I remember if I really do?_

At 10th squad barracks…

_Few days before their encounter with Kusaka Soujirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou is sitting on his captain's seat, finishing the paper works not until he notices something…_

_ "Matsumoto!" Toushirou yells to his vice captain demanding on explanations on why there are bottles of wine hidden under his table. "Instead of drinking sake here in our office, why don't you think on finishing the paper works, Matsumoto!"_

_ "Ah~ well, captain, that's. That's… Well… you know, he..he," Matsumoto could hardly speaks as she feels her captain's reiatsu engulfing around her. Thus, freezing her._

_ "You haven't really changed… I am forbidding you from drinking here in our office from now on. Not until, you help me finished the paper works. So don't bring your companies here! Understood?" Toushirou ordered._

_ "Hitsugaya-taichou, when did you become so strict like that? Oh, well. May I change the topic?"_

_ Toushirou just looks seriously at Matsumoto. "What is it?"_

_ "I know I may not in the right position to ask this but what have you done to the suspension notice we've found?"_

_ "I handed it to Yamamoto-soutaicho. I asked him about it but he gave me no response. Well, I will lie to myself if I tell you I really don't care about it. It's just that I've got a feeling even if I don't look for it, I will still find the answer," Toushirou answers while lowering his reiatsu._

_ Noticing that her captain lowers his reiatsu, Matsumoto continues to talk, "Taichou, I know that this may be a bit of jealousy but the time written on the suspension notice is going near. When that time comes, are you going to hand the position of being the captain of the 10th squad over that Hitsugaya Taikirou?"_

_ "It depends…" Toushirou shortly answers._

_ "Eh? I don't get it."_

_ Toushirou doesn't speak anymore and just continues his paper works._

At the Hueco Mundo…

Sitting on his throne, the so-called young prince, Hitsugaya Toushirou is watching the events at the Soul Society by a spherical crystal ball, which allows him to view places that he wishes to watch.

He watches the Soul Society as it is covered by moist and fog… as the sky darkens… and as the snowflakes fall down…

"That reigai…" he mutters.

Aizen arrives and greets him. "What's the problem, Ouji-sama?" he asks seeing the prince annoyed by what he is watching.

The prince responds to Aizen with another topic. "Who did you order to dispose her?"

"I ordered Gin, your highness."

"Ichimaru, huh?"

Aizen notices that the young prince has doubted him so, "Ouji-sama, please trust my subordinates."

"Let me clear myself to you. I don't trust anyone except myself," the prince answers as he raises his reiatsu to make Aizen kneels down to the ground due to its intensity and immensity and lowers it after. "Understand?"

"Yes, Ouji-sama," Aizen answers with pale, while still kneeling on the ground.

The young prince stands, and orders Aizen, "Summon Kusaka Soujirou at Soukyouku Hill. I will let Hitsugaya Toushirou take over this body once again and to make them believe that the young captain is still on their side."

At the roofs of the 10th squad barracks…

"Two days. All of you have two days left," a black-haired lady, with black eyes wearing a black hooded kimono topped with a captain's haori numbered ten, says while watching the scenario around her. "Two days left before I met you again, Shirou-chan."

At the Soukyouku Hill…

Holding Hyourinmaru in shikai form, the reigai awaits for the shinigamis to come. He lets his reiatsu to be felt by the entire Soul Society.

"I'm here to warn you," he says as the members of Gotei 13 arrive.

"You're a reigai, aren't you?" asks Byakuya.

"Then…"

"Where's the original Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"He fled to the Hueco Mundo. Since then, I can no longer feel his presence."

At the Hueco Mundo…

"Shirou-chan!"

Hinamori Momo yells to the white-haired turquoise-eyed young captain as she finds him hard to reach. Only to be shocked when she sees him stabbing her with Hyourinmaru. She falls unconsciously to the ground.

Hinamori Momo wakes up finding herself lying on a bed in a room meant only for her. There is Kusaka Soujirou and Ichimaru Gin. "I am ordered to eliminate her so you may now go," says Gin.

"I won't because I want to see her dying."

Momo watches the two of them quarrel like kids and almost laughs at them. Until Ulqiorra arrives and says, "Kusaka Soujirou, you have been summoned at the Sukyouku Hill." After that, the arrancaar disappears together with Kusaka.

Gin walks towards Momo and sees her afraid of him. "Don't be so, Ran-chan will be mad at me."

Hearing that phrase, Momo tries to calm but still she can't. "That can't be helped. I guess I must prioritized escape here…... Bakudou No 21: Sekienton!"

At Urahara's Residence…

"I must report all of these to Yamamoto-soutaicho before it's too late."

"I'm afraid but those Hollows outside will not just let us to do so," says Yoruichi. "Any minute, they will attack us."

"Bakudou No 81: Danku!" summons Tessai, creating a large rectangular translucent wall barrier around Uruhara's residence.

"Tessai and I will prepare the senkaimon. Please follow us."

At the Central Library…

Kyouraku Shunsui together with her vice captain Ise Nanao, searches at the records of Hitsugaya Toushirou, in connection with the man named 'Kusaka'. Ise Nanao finds a book of enrolled students at Shinigai Academy during the time of Hitsugaya's schooling which has a named Kusaka written on it.

"Kusaka Soujirou, second after Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"So it was true when they said that the kid ranks first at all of his classes. He's really a child prodigy."

"That was not the issue here, taichou! We mut find another information about this Kusaka Soujirou."

"He's dead because of unknown reasons," says Kyouraku reading a book. "Can you mark a shinigami's death just because his reiatsu disappeared?"

CHAPTER END….

A/N: Okay… Lights… Camera… Where is the action going in this fic?

Reviews, critics and violent reactions are highly appreciated!...

I need them for improvement…


	13. Chapter 12: Of Memories Returning

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 12: Of Memories Returning…

At the Soukyouku Hill…

"I don't have a reason to fight you unlike my original," the reigai-Hitsugaya says as he blocks attacks of Shinigamis. "Bakudou no 81: Danku!"

All shinigamis stop their attacks realizing the reigai never attack them since they arrived. "Just what did you mean?" the confused Ukitake Joushirou asks.

The reigai-Hitsugaya dispels Danku and sheathes his sword back to its scabbard. "He remembers his clan being slaughtered by Kuchiki clan's shinigamis."

"I think we should discuss this matter at a meeting," the captain commander says.

"I also prefer that," implying that he has no objection on going along with them, the reigai-Hitsugaya says.

_A Flashback at the first squad hall…_

_This day. He is going to attend his first ever regular meeting as a captain of the 13 Protection Squads this day. Though knowing that the other may think he is just a kid, he doesn't care what the others think about him. The only he thing he must do is to…_

_These thoughts run in his mind as Hitsugaya Toushirou, the newly recognized captain of the tenth squad, opens the door. Expectedly, he sees the other captains amused of him. He just ignores them._

"_It has been a long time that the tenth squad has lost their captain. Now, they shall have a new captain," the captain commander says to the captains._

"_Soutaichou, don't you think that he is still a kid?" Unohana Retsu asks._

_The captain commander looks at the young captain and commands him to, "Show them your power."_

_For the first time since he enters the hall, the young captain speaks, "Is this still part of the Captain Proficiency Examination? Or just a manifestation of my power? I would admit that my powers are still immature and I have a hard time of controlling them but if that's needed then…"_

_The young captain lets his reiatsu to be felt by the captains around him. Everyone soon feels the coldness of the room as fog begins to appear. The young captain then lowers his reiatsu and says, "I have a request."_

"_What is it?" the captain commander asks._

"_Let's start this meeting."_

"_Is that enough for you?" the captain commander asks the other captains and sees them nod._

_The next day. The captains together along with their vices will have their meeting this day. He will now meet the person he never tells that he already become a shinigami, more so, a captain. He is aware that this person is already a vice captain, the vice captain of his mentor – the captain of the fifth squad, Aizen Sosuke. "Probably, that bedwetter will be shocked. I always tell her that I don't want to become a shinigami." The young captain deeply thinks about his childhood friend's reaction as soon as he sees him on a captain and vice captains' meeting._

_All vice captains have been ordered their badges and they did. As soon as Hitsugaya Toushirou, along with Matsumoto Rangiku, enters the hall, he meets his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo. Surprised to see him, Hinamori Momo shouts, "Shirou-chan!"_

_The young captain looks at his childhood friend's face and says, "It's been a long while, Hinamori." He doesn't respond "bedwetter" to Hinamori thinking that they are in a meeting._

"_How come that you're also here?"_

_It is Matsumoto Rangiku who answers this question. "Isn't it obvious? He is also going to attend as the captain of the tenth squad. You can see his haori, right?"_

_Still confused, Hinamori Momo asks, "You always said that you're never going to be a shinigami. Then, you're now a captain. I've been here for ten years but…"_

"_Hinamori, I'll tell the details later."_

"_Hitsugaya-kun, better to tell her now," Aizen says._

_Seeing Hinamori is really surprised and confused, the young captain says, "I guess that can't be helped. Soutaicho, may I request that Hinamori Momo and I have a private meeting for a while."_

"_Granted."_

"_Thank you. Matsumoto, just have a report," the young captain says looking at his vice captain. Then, he turns to his confused childhood friend, "You want to know. Then, follow me."_

_Aizen taps Hinamori's shoulders calming her. "You want to know the truth, right, Hinamori-kun? Then, you must follow him now. Just to tell you, he's a grown up now."_

"_Hai. Thank you, Aizen-taicho."_

_Taking flash steps away from the first squad hall, the young captain stops as soon as he arrives at the rooftop of his barracks. "You're still there, Hinamori."_

_Hinamori then shows herself up and snapping him but Hitsugaya immediately take flash steps going at her back to avoid it. "At the very least, Hinamori, please respect me as a captain."_

"_I remember. I promised that I'll call you 'Hitsugaya-kun' when you become a shinigami, right, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

"_Oh my."_

"_What? What now?"_

_Gazing at the skies, the young captain sits and begins to tell her stories._

"_It has been two years ago that Matsumoto recruited me to become a shinigami."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Sit down."_

_Hinamori sits beside Hitsugaya and deeply looks at the ground. Toushirou then proceeds to his story telling._

"_Before I even met Matsumoto, I started dreaming about a voice. It crushes me like a thunder in my palms. Echoing to my soul. But I just ignore it. Even though, I keep on dreaming and dreaming of it over and over again. Everytime I woke up from that dream, Obaa-chan looks pale. Until Matsumoto found me by following my fluctuating reiatsu. She stated that I must learn how to control my powers or else I would end up killing Obaa-chan."_

"_What happened next then?"_

"_I enrolled at the Shinigami academy. I graduated after one year."_

"_After one year? But it takes me five year to do so…"_

"_I know about that! After I graduated, I have been stationed in the world of living to get experience. Months passed on and then…"_

"_Then…"_

"_I passed the Captain Proficiency Test, becoming the captain of Tenth Division."_

"_I see. I understand it now. You are called by your zanpakutou spirit." _

At the Soukyouku Hill…

Arriving from a Garganta, the former captain of the 3rd squad along with the vice captain of the 5th squad reaches the Soukyouku Hill. Surprised to see the dishonourably discharged captain, the other captains unsheathe their swords and pointing them towards him but Hinamori Momo immediately rushes on protecting him. "Please lower your swords. Ichimaru-tai… Ichimaru-san saved me."

Knowing that Ichimaru Gin has been dishonourably discharged as a captain, Hinamori calls him 'Ichimaru-san' not 'Ichimaru-taichou'.

The captain commander signals everyone to lower their swords down in which every shinigami followed except the reigai.

"Hand over Hinamori, Ichimaru."

Hinamori rushes towards Toushirou and says, "Please lower your sword down, Hitsugaya-kun. Ichimaru-san really saved me."

Hitsugaya then sheathes his sword back to its scabbard.

"It's strange. What I remember, the last time I saw you, you aren't wearing a haori but now…"

"Because I am not the Hitsugaya-kun you know."

"I see."

"What do you mean?" confused Hinamori asks. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain the details later," responds the reigai.

Kuchiki Byakuya approaches the reigai and asks, "You said that 'He remembers his clan being slaughtered by Kuchiki clan's shinigamis.' while ago. What is the connection of this matter in the current events happening?"

"I'll answer your question later in a private meeting. For now what I can only say is that the mystery of his memories returning is beyond our consciousness."

Then, Soi Fon, along with Yoruichi, Ichigo and Rukia appear.

They are surprised but not because of the arrival of Ichigo's company but to the arrival of a hollow-masked shinigami.

"Are you a vaizard?" Ichigo immediately asks the hollow-masked shinigami.

"He's not. He's definitely not," the reigai-Hitsugaya responds as he unsheathes his sword. "Hinamori, stay at my back. I won't let him to lay a finger on you."

"Even you're not the real one, you are still protective of that pure and innocent girl."

The reigai looks seriously at the hollow-masked shinigami. "You're ordered to eliminate me? Am I right,…"

"Kusaka Soujirou. I thought you were killed," Kyoraku Shunsui arrives at the Soukyouku Hill.

Removing his mask, Kusaka Soujirou unsheathes his sword and activates his shikai, "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Meanwhile, in the inner world…

A shadowy figure approaches the white-haired turquoise-eyed Toushirou Hitsugaya, with hands and feet chained on darkness. He grasps Toushirou's neck and says, "Long time no see, Hitsugaya though I know that you can't still recall me as your other self."

Toushirou opens his eyes and barely says, "What… do… you… mean?" as he finds it a hard time to take a hold of his breath.

"Don't worry you'll soon remember. For now, be happy because I will let you control your own body," the shadow figure smirks as it disappears in the darkness. "So take your time protecting your most precious thing, Hitsugaya."

"What the…"

CHAPTER END….

A/N: Sorry for the very late upload... T_T...


	14. Chapter 13: Resolution

**Hitsugaya Toushirou's Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 13: Resolution

_I resolve to fight for what?_

At the Soukyouku Hill…

The reigai-Hitsugaya blocks Kusaka's sword, with his Hyourinmaru, which is supposed to stab Hinamori at the back. "I never thought you will attack someone at his back. When did you become such a coward, Kusaka?"

"Talking as if you're the real one," responds Kusaka.

"Does it matter if I am real or not?"

"It doesn't. It really doesn't," says Kusaka, generating ice towards the reigai but the reigai converts it to water after striking his sword with it.

With his right hand holding his sword, the reigai-Hitsugaya fires "Hadou no 21: Shakkaho" with his left palm at Kusaka which blows Kusaka away.

"That's a strong one, Hitsugaya-kun. Surely, a strong one," compliments Gin.

"Now, we can proceed, right?" asks the reigai-Hitsugaya

At Junrinyan…

A Garganta opens from the sky. From it, Hitsugaya Toushirou comes out unconsciously. When he lands on a ground, he falls. Luckily, he is found by an old woman and brings him at her house.

When he wakes up, he notices that he is "at home" once again. He has one question: "How?" The old woman approaches him who is at that time is watching at him as he wakes up.

"Toushirou-chan, are you okay now?" the old woman asks, giving him his sweet fermented beans.

"Obaa-chan, what am I doing here?" confused Toushirou asks.

"You fell from heaven, Toushirou-chan."

Toushirou doesn't know what to say. It has been a long time since he last saw his 'adoptive' grandmother. He is so confused of what is happening. The last thing he remembers is falling unconsciously towards Aizen. Then, he wakes up – seeing himself on his old room. Just what the hell is happening?

"It seems that you're still tired. You may stay here as long as you want. Why don't you take some of your favorite sweet fermented beans?"

"Obaa-chan… I…"

"I will be worried if you go now at that condition of yours. It seems that you're confused… What is it? Why don't you tell me, Toushirou-chan?"

"Obaa-chan… I… I really… I really can't say it now."

"It's alright. I can wait."

At the roofs of the 10th squad barracks…

"So he's back. I wonder what path he'll choose. Now that the other him, the prince of Hueco Mundo is awakened inside of him," the lady with the 10th squad captain's robe says. "Is he still going to be my little brother Shirou-chan?" she cries.

At the 1st squad hall…

All captains and vice captains are present. The meeting includes Ichigo and Yoruichi. "Will you start explaining the things happening here?" says the captain commander commanding the reigai-Hitsugaya to talk.

"Few weeks ago, you are approached by my original asking the meaning of the suspension notice he handed to you."

"And then, what is the problem with the suspension notice? What would a simple document do with all the things happening?" asks Ichigo.

"It's a suspension notice for a captain of the 10th squad bearing the name of Hitsugaya Taikirou," answers Soi Fon.

"How did you…"

"Yoruichi-sama tells us what Kurosutchi-taicho says to her."

"Then, I must just explain what do I meant from the statement I said earlier."

"Proceed," says the captain commander.

"It was very long time ago that the head of Kuchiki clan is forced to give an order to persecute the whole clan of Hitsugaya because of Hitsugaya clan's mutiny for unrevealed reasons. All members of the clan were killed except for the prince of that clan. He was saved by an unknown person. Though he was saved, he suffered from a trauma causing him to have partial amnesia."

"Partial amnesia? I remember. The first time I met Hitsugaya-kun, he didn't know why he is lying under a tree," says Hinamori

"Ah. And when he found that suspension notice, he suddenly remembers his clan but doesn't remember about that name. When he is assigned to guard the King's Seal, he seems to show some connection with it but he can't explain."

"Wait a minute. Why is it of all noble families, our clan – the Kuchiki clan is the one who is given this force order?" asks Byakuya.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia mutters.

"It's because the one closest in terms of power to Hitsugaya clan is the Kuchiki clan."

"What the point of telling us these things, reigai?" asks Byakuya.

The reigai remains silent. Everyone is confused on what Byakuya said. "Kuchiki Byakuya, what do you mean? You are the one who asks for the details, right?"

"That's not what I mean, Toushirou. What I mean is… You're no ordinary reigai, are you?"

"I see. You have known."

"Nii-sama," mutters Rukia.

"Oi, oi. What do you mean, Byakuya? Just tell us," says Ichigo.

"You're right, Kuchiki. I am not really a reigai."

Suddenly, the reigai changes his form into ice. As ice shatters, it reveals Hyorinmaru in his materialized state.

"What the…? What the hell is going on here?" everyone says confused.

At the Junrinyan…

The old woman approaches Toushirou who is still in his confused state. "It has been a long while since Hinamori-chan visited me. Would you mind if I ask about her condition?"

Toushirou looks at the old woman and turns his eyes away upon seeing her worried state. "She is still recuperating from the wounds she got from our last battle," he says trying his best to hide any emotion that will show Hinamori's kidnapping, not to cause more worries to the old woman.

"Toushirou-chan. You still don't change. You still isolate yourself from everyone."

"Obaa-chan, I just don't know how to deal with my own coldness. The only two who don't show fear against my cold personality are you and Hinamori."

"Then let the others feel it too."

"Huh?"

"Let your friends, us, feel that coldness of yours."

"Obaa-chan, I…"

The old woman suddenly smiles at her adoptive grandson which gives a surprising emotion to Toushirou. "Obaa-chan…"

"Toushirou-chan, could you make me a promise?"

"Huh?"

"Please believe yourself. Whatever the thing that troubles you, fight on what you believe in, Toushirou-chan."

Toushirou suddenly woke up from his senses. The day he become shinigami is the day he also promised his Obaa-chan to protect Hinamori. Now what he is doing? Just because he remembers something from his past, or his former friend suddenly shows up, he forgets his resolution.

"That's it. That's what my reigai, no… It is Hyorinmaru telling me or making me remember what I want to protect. Thanks, Obaa-chan," Toushirou says gladly to stand and go. "May I now go?"

"Of course. Until next time, Toushirou-chan."

"Until next time, Obaa-chan."

Toushirou takes flash steps, going to the first squad hall. "I can feel her at that place. Not only her. Everyone is there, and also it seems Hyorinmaru has revealed his form. I must not waste my time."

Toushirou suddenly stops when hollows appeared in front of him. They are going to give him blasts of Cero.

"I don't have time with you. Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toushirou activates Bankai. "Ryusenka!"

At the 1st squad Hall…

"This reiatsu… It's Shi… I mean, Hitsugaya-kun! He's back."

Turning to Hyorinmaru, Hinamori waits for a respond but the latter gives no reaction.

"Before we ever forget, Yama-jii. Didn't you previously give an execution order against Hitsugaya Toushirou for kidnapping the vice captain of the fifth squad? Isn't it the right time to disallow your execution order?"

"Kyoraku-taicho," says Hinamori.

"Alright. The execution order against Hitsugaya Toushirou is now then lifted. The members of the tenth squad will also be freed. More so, when you see Hitsugaya Toushirou, tell him is entitled to return to his position as the captain of the tenth squad."

"Soutaicho, we're forgetting something aren't we?" asks Yoruichi.

"That's right. The suspension order against this Hitsugaya Taikirou will only last for two days. Isn't it the best if Hitsugaya Toushirou will not return to his position?" Soi Fon adds.

"There is no assurance that Hitsugaya Taikirou is still alive," responds the captain commander.

"There is no assurance of her death," says Yoruichi.

"Even if she's still alive, I will resume my position," Toushirou says appearing in front of every eyes looking at the hall's door.

"That's so fast, Hitsugaya-taicho," Kyoraku says.

"Master…" asks Hyorinmaru.

"Sorry for the trouble, I've caused. Hyorinmaru, return. Thanks for everything."

Commanding Hyorinmaru, Toushirou unsheathes his katana absorbing the shattered ice particles from Hyorinmaru's body.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hinamori, how did you…"

Approaching her childhood friend and hugging him, she answers, "Ichimaru-san saved me."

"Ichimaru?" Looking at his back, he says, "Well, thanks."

"Thanks is all you're going to say. After all, you're…"

Hinamori doesn't continue anymore. Remembering the previous enemy they had faced, she asks, "Shirou-chan,…"

"What?"

"Who is this 'Kusaka Soujirou'? Why does he have the same zanpakutou as yours?"

Toushirou remains silent and Momo continues to her speech. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Toushirou still ignores Momo.

"Just at this time, Shirou-chan, tell us the truth. Tell us what you feel."

Hinamori's shoulders were suddenly tapped by Yoruichi and Ichigo approaches Toushirou. He punches Toushirou all of a sudden.

"We are your friends. Let us bear also those hardships of yours. That's why we're here, Toushirou."

Toushirou stands and wipes the blood caused by Ichigo's punch. "You'll soon know. It would be better if I just show you."

"Show? What do you mean?"

Approaching Toushirou, Byakuya, together with Rukia, asks, "It seems that you don't hold any grudge against our clan even remembering the truth."

"Grudge? The only people I'll hate are the ones who hurt Hinamori," grasping his sword so tightly, Toushirou says.

Momo notices this and thinks, "Shirou-chan, it's Aizen-taicho, isn't it? Why can't you forgive him? Wishing death for those people who'll hurt me, could it possible, Shirou-chan, you… No, it's impossible… You always isolate yourself from others. It could never me."

Suddenly, a shinigami appears and reports, "Soutaicho, the tenth division is being attacked."

"What?" Toushirou says.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Just what is happening to my division?"

"Someone appears and he has the same zanpakutou as yours. He attacks us, and…"

Toushirou suddenly flashed steps going out of the 1st squad hall. "Kusaka," he mutters.

"Oi, wait for us!" shouts Ichigo also flashing steps with Yoruichi following after.

The other captains and vice captains wait for the command of the captain commander. "All of you follow Hitsugaya Toushirou. Whatever is going on, if it poses a threat, stop it all costs!"

At the roofs of the 5th squad barracks…

It's sunrise. But she loves sunset more. She is reminiscing the last sunset she had with…

"Shirou-chan," the lady with the 10th squad captain's robe says. "One day left, you'll fall to Otou-sama's hands and it'll be my entire fault if you kill those who you loved, especially that pure and innocent girl," she cries. "Can I really attain to kill you even if it's what destined to me, Shirou-chan?"

CHAPTER END….

A/N: Jaran! Hope you didn't get bored.


	15. Chapter 14: Kusaka and Hitsugaya

**Frozen Royal Wings**

Chapter 14: Kusaka and Hitsugaya….

At the tenth squad barracks…

Moist and fog surround the barracks. The shinigamis of the 10th squad have now gotten out of their rooms. Their barracks is now losing its foundation as every pillars shatter because of ice. Kusaka Soujirou, who has been waiting, is at last confronted by the one he is waiting for – none other than, Hitsugaya Toushirou, himself, his former friend, the one who has the same zanpakutou as he has. But just when Toushirou appears, the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo appears and attacks Kusaka, surprising the two. "Kurosaki, just what do you think you are doing?"

Ichigo answers unconnectedly on the question, "Why didn't you explain to everyone about this matter?"

"Explain about this matter? Didn't I just say that I'm going to show?"

"Just get on it."

As shinigamis of Gotei 13 appear one by one, Toushirou raises his sword in the sky. The clouds start to darken and a thunder strikes, summoning an ice dragon, "Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" He then lowers his sword and mutters, "_Yuki no Omoi_." (Snow Memory). Next, a snow starts to fall from heaven and for every snow lands on finger of each shinigami, is an image of the battle that happens way back then.

At Squad 46…

[_Finding himself in the dark place again, a young Toushirou approaches the ice dragon and talks to him._

"_Are you the one who's going to wield me?"_

_Toushirou still doesn't give an answer this time but he looked determinably at the dragon._

"_Well then, I am…"_]

_Raising his hand to the sky, the young Toushirou summons a katana whose length is for about 1.3 meters. "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"_

_The katana expands slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain._

_After seeing his friend activated his shikai, Kusaka approaches Toushirou and says, "Toushirou, what a coincidence. We've got the same zanpakutous."_

_Toushirou is surprised. But shocked even more, when he and Kusaka is suddenly summoned before the court of Central Squad 46._

"_The two of you, wielding the same zanpakutou, must fight. It is impossible to wield two of the same zanpakutous here in the Soul Society."_

_Toushirou harshly asks, "Fight to death?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Kusaka is my friend. If fighting what it takes to get Hyourinmaru, then, I'll abandon Hyourinmaru," Toushirou responds._

_The elders of the Central Squad 46 gets irritated on what Toushirou responded. "Unacceptable. The two of you must fight."_

"_Fight."_

"_Fight."_

"_Fight."_

_Hearing those words, Kusaka loses concentration on himself and attacks Toushirou ruthlessly saying, "I am the owner of Hyourinmaru. I'll do what it takes for him to be my zanpakutou."_

"_Kusaka, wait," Toushirou says shielding Kusaka's sword._

_Using his sword, Toushirou pushes Kusaka's sword away and casting a kidou hurriedly, "Way of Destruction No. 63: Sajou Sabaku!" binding the arms of Kusaka._

"_Toushirou! Just what do you think are you doing?"_

_Toushirou seems to be speechless. He finds himself hurriedly casted a kidou without saying the incantations needed. Still he answers, "You've just attacked. I'm left with no other choice."_

_Central Squad 46, seeing what happened, declares, "Hitsugaya Toushirou will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru. Military Corps, you may now proceed to execute Kusaka Soujirou."_

_Toushirou dispels his kidou on Kusaka and tells him, "Run!". But the corps suddenly flashes steps before Kusaka and kill him in front of Toushirou._

At the 10th squad barracks…

When the sky lightens up once again, every snow has disappeared on their fingers. Toushirou feels dizzy. He is starting to be unconscious. Using that technique or that power makes him too tired. He needs to rest but he can't. Thinking that his reiatsu would be out of control again and fluctuates when he falls asleep.

Then, Hinamori Momo, one of those who have appeared back then, shrugs his head and smiles. "So that's what happened between you and that Kusaka. But, I thought a zanpakutou is created based on a shinigami's soul?"

"Don't do that, bedwetter! Shrugging my head!"

"Shirou-chan?"

Toushirou sighs and calms. He then answers the lady's question. "It's true that a zanpakutou is created based on a shinigami's soul. Even I, don't know the reason. Maybe we have the same soul."

"What do you mean?"

Toushirou is unable to continue when Kusaka suddenly attacks but Kusaka is blocked by Ichigo. "You're opponent is me."

At the Hueco Mundo…

Aizen Sosuke, currently sitting on his throne while the King's Key is floating on his right hand, seems to be not relaxed on his position, watching the events in the Soul Society. "The King's Key is acting so strange lately. Does it have to do with… No. King's Key and King's Seal are two different things. King's Key is created and King's Seal is born. But, then…"

Aizen stands from his throne. He unsheathes his Kyouka Suigetsu and throws the King's Key in the air. He then try to slice the orb but fails. In result, he gets thrown backwards. He is being catch by Ulqiorra who is just arrived there. "Aizen-sama, what are you doing?"

"An experiment."

"What kind of experiment is this?"

Aizen doesn't respond and just turn, giving an order to the Espada, "Attack a captain of the Gotei 13."

"For what reason, Aizen-sama?"

"A welcome party for a particular person," he says while smirking.

At the 10th squad barracks…

"You don't have an intention of destroying my quarters, do you, Kurosaki?" Toushirou yells as he raises a long piece of thin straps of cloth enveloping the captains of Gotei 13 together with their lieutenants, Kurosaki Ichigo, Gin Ichimaru and Shihoin Yoruichi.

When the straps released them, they were summoned at the Sukyouku Hill. "I'll wait him here." He then raises his reiatsu enough to make Hinamori unconscious. He lays down the sleeping Hinamori and sealed her with "Bakudou #85: Bell Prism!" A yellow rectangular light surrounds Hinamori. Two small bells connected by thread are then summoned in the hands of Toushirou. He wears them as if they are a bracelet.

"Still holding back, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kyoraku Shunsui implies.

"Just what did you want to infer?"

"When you release spiritual pressure, it's very low from the usual level. Can you tell us the reason?"

Toushirou swings his sword and reveals the crack in his sword. "It's because Hyorinmaru cannot hold my spiritual pressure. I'm afraid in anytime my spiritual pressure will burst in the state I can no longer control it."

"But why…?"

Minute of silence has been passed not until the Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingenkuni arrives. He asks, "Hitsugaya Toushirou, where is your haori?"

"Here," Rangiku Matsumoto says as she appears and approaches Toushirou handing his haori. "Taicho, everyone is looking forward for your return."

"This would mean I'm cleared of all my charges," he says accepting the haori and turning to Kusaka. He throws the cloak he's wearing and he wears the haori. He then tied his sword at his back once more.

"Matsumoto."

"Hai."

"Remember what you said during the first day you meet your captain."

[_"Taichou, I am Matsumoto Rangiku, your vice captain. I promised to always watch your back."_]

"Matsumoto, I want you do it now. Watch my back."

"Hai."

At the roofs of the 5th squad…

A lady with a black hair and black eyes, wearing a sleveless captain's robe of the 10th squad with a black hood on her shihakusho (did I spell it right?), and her katana tied at her back, is reminiscing the day she erased his little brother's memories and resolved to find him once again. But now she finds him, all she is able to do is to call for his nickname. "Shirou-chan."

CHAPTER END….

**A/N: *sighs* Well, review me! Please review me… Oh, well… Summer is up… But I think I would end up attending summer classes, not vacation. After all, I don't have a place to enjoy my leisure. I would prefer at school wherein I can "net" here… "net" there… Too many chances to upload my chaps.!**

**Actually, I need advice about this fic. I want to read some shared ideas from the reviews.**

**_Yuki no Omoi _and Bakudou #85: Bell Prism are just fan-made. More on the way.**

**Okay, the next chapter will be an action chapter [a challenge for me].**


	16. Chapter 15: Kusaka and Hitsugaya II

**Frozen Wings**

Chapter 15: Kusaka and Hitsugaya II….

At the Sokyouku Hill…

Turning to Kusaka Soujirou who has arrived few minutes ago, Hitsugaya Toushirou takes a deep breath and prepares himself to fight his former friend one more or last time. He unsheathes his Hyorinmaru, with its scabbard disappearing instantly.

"With those friends of yours now, Hitsugaya, do you really think I'm going to fight you alone?"

Toushirou doesn't give any response.

"Well then, I guess, I need to summon them here. Yin Pyro and Yang Kazuchi, show yourselves."

The two arrancar girls suddenly show up.

Looking at the people behind Toushirou, Kusaka says, "Entertain them. I want to fight Hitsugaya Toushirou alone."

"Hai," the two arrancar says speeding up to attack the captains behind Toushirou.

"Don't worry about these. We'll take care of these arrancars. Finish your fight, Toushirou," Ichigo shouts.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toushirou interjected with his usual speech.

At Hueco Mundo…

Aizen Sosuke, currently sitting on his throne while the King's Key is floating on his right hand, watches the events in the Soul Society. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'm surprised that even with your troubled thoughts, you can still fight Kusaka-kun, but it seems that you're forgetting something once your 'past' is awakened, your 'present' is going to vanish. I wonder what 'future' you will have if you regain your memories tomorrow."

At the Sokyouku Hill…

Toushirou generates a red energy orb at his fingers. "Hadou no 31: Shakkahou," he yells firing it directly at Kusaka. Kusaka manages to form ice shield but he is surprised when he saw Toushirou suddenly flashed steps at his back blasting another Shakkahou. Kusaka was blown away and Toushirou immediately follows.

"Hey, wait," Ichigo yells seeing the young captain going away.

"Focus, shinigami," Yin says as she blasts fireballs against Ichigo.

Kusaka attacks Toushirou with icicles, which Toushirou blocks by casting another Shakkahou.

"Impressive, Hitsugaya. Just as I thought. But why are not you using Hyorinmaru against me?"

Toushirou raises his sword, pointing the darkening sky. Kusaka notices the crack on his enemy's sword and smirks.

Toushirou just ignores Kusaka's smirk by saying, "This is just between two of us, Kusaka." He then points Hyorinmaru, with its shikai activated, against Kusaka and says, "Ryuusenka!"

A huge burst of ice erupts freezing both Toushirou and Kusaka. With Kusaka stunned, Toushirou asks him, "Kusaka, let me ask you questions. Why? How? How come you're still alive?"

"It's the power of the King's Seal that resurrects me at Hueco Mundo," responds Kusaka. "There, I've been trained to kill _you_."

As Toushirou doesn't respond, Kusaka smirks, "Well, then. Aren't you going to kill me one more time?"

Toushirou doesn't speak in still.

During the Shinigami Academy Days…

"_Nee, Toushirou. In what division are you planning to apply for a position?" asks Kusaka._

"_I do not plan on applying in any of the divisions," Toushirou responds emotionlessly._

"_Eh? That's what almost all of us wanted to do – to be accepted in any of the divisions. Oh, c'mon, Toushirou. You should tried as well."_

_Toushirou breathes heavily before he says, "To tell you honestly, I am planning on applying at the Kidou Corps."_

"_One of the secret corps of the Seireitei – the Kidou Corps? Are you serious?" Kusaka yells in surprised. Their classmates stare at them so Toushirou says, "I'm just joking. I have told you right; it's not a big deal for me on becoming a shinigami."_

"_Yah, right. He really is a cold one," Kusaka thinks._

At the fight with the other captains…

"Ichigo, move," Renji warns Ichigo seeing Rukia chants a spell, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudou no 9: Hourin!"

Ichigo moves away as the tendril wraps Yin, immobilizing her. As another tendril wraps Yang, Yang shoots lightnings on the trace of light, electrocuting Rukia.

"Rukia!" Renji yells in concern.

At Kusaka and Toushirou's Fight…

As the ice enveloping them shatters, Kusaka goes on catching Toushirou's unconscious body floating on the mid-air. "Now, let me ask you a question. Why? How come you can still treat a traitor like me as a friend?"

Kusaka flashes steps immediately towards the others. There, he commands the two arrancar girls to stop fighting the other shinigamis.

"Why did you stop?" Ichigo asks in curiosity.

"It's because I lost my passion to fight," Kusaka seriously answers.

At the 4th squad barracks…

Currently, Toushirou is now resting at the 4th squad barracks. On the other bed is Hinamori Momo.

Unohana Retsu approaches Kusaka Soujirou, "After all the trouble you've been through, why did you decide to just give up like that?"

"Unohana-taicho, Toushirou… I mean, Hitsugaya-taicho will never use his full strength against me. I want him to fight me with all what he've got. While ago, what he did is just like when he retrieved Hyorinmaru."

"You also know that zanpakutous are…"

"Freed from their shinigamis." Kusaka turns to Toushirou who is still asleep, "There can only be one wielder of Hyorinmaru. He must understand."

A light flashes and blinds everyone in sight. When the fourth squad captain opens her eyes again, Kusaka is gone. "How did he…?"

Toushirou wakes up revealing his greyish orange eyes to the fourth squad captain, which shocks Unohana. "Hitsugaya-taicho, your eyes, their…"

Toushirou blinks in a moment and asks, "Where is Kusaka?"

Unohana notices the sudden returning of the young captain's eyes to its normal color. "Hitsugaya-taicho, is there any problem?" she asks.

Toushirou turns to Unohana and surprised to feel the stolen item returned at his hands when he touched it. "Unohana, this is the King's Seal," says Toushirou with surprised.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you going to do now?"

"Now… To tell you honestly, I feel like I wanted to cut the seal with my bankai."

"Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"It will be alright. Everything will be alright. I'll still be myself no matter what," Toushirou calmly answers with a small smile.

While ago at Toushirou's dream…

The shadow figure appears once again in front of the chained young captain of the tenth squad. The figure smirks at him saying, "Good job, Hitsugaya. You've done a pretty good job on protecting the most important thing for you. You use a Bakudou no 85: Bell Prism, which not only creates a barrier that can neither be break on outside nor in inside but also blocks any illusions to pass through, in afraid of Aizen's sudden appearance."

Then, the shadow figure disappears.

At the roofs of the 5th squad…

Seeing what happened, the lady with a black hair and black eyes, wearing a sleveless captain's robe of the 10th squad with a black hood on her shihakusho and her katana tied at her back, now stands and says, "I guess it's time – time for my comeback as a captain of Gotei 13, as the suspended Hitsugaya Taikirou-taicho."

She unveils her hood before flashing steps towards a particular place. "Wait for me, Shirou-chan."

CHAPTER END….

**A/N: *sighs* Okay. Wahaha!**

**Questions:**

**Why does Kusaka disappear like that living the King's Seal in Toushirou's hand? Where does he go?**

**Why does Toushirou's eyes suddenly change? What does it mean?**

**Why does Toushirou want to cut a precious property of the Royal Family?**

**Who is that shadow figure who keeps appearing on his dreams?**

**To know the answers, stay tuned.**

**Special thanks to ichiruki45 and to my best friend who keep on reviewing my fic. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you readers and reviewers!**

**I hope that you like it, and you didn't get bored.**

_**Okay, 'Till the next chapter. **_


	17. Chapter 16: Reminiscence

**Frozen Wings**

Chapter 16: Reminiscence

Going back at the human world…

The orange-haired substitute shinigami enters the windows of his room. Then, he immediately searches for Kon, who is currently in his body. "Now, where does that stuffed animal go? Doesn't Kon know that when it's night time, I must be in bed?"

He searches at the kitchen, at the restrooms, and at the any other places of the house but didn't find what he's looking for. "I've been looking for 15 minutes just for my body. Just where did Kon go?"

Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly senses a burst of reiatsu in all of a sudden.

The next day, Meeting at the 1st Squad Hall…

Captain Commander Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto calls for meeting with the captains and the vice captains. Every captains and vice captains are there except for Kyoraku Shunsui, Unohana Retsu and Isane Kotetsu.

"Where is Shunsui? He musn't be absent. Also, Unohana-taicho and her vice captain," Ukitake Joushirou mutters.

The Captain Commander stands from his seat and the captains, together with their vice captains, immediately align. "Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the 10th division, what is the progress of the current repairing done in the 5th squad quarters and the 10th squad quarters?" the captain commander asks.

Hitsugaya Toushirou turns to the Captain Commander and responds, "The repairing of both quarters has now finished. Since there are only few damages, the repairing is done easily eventhough we've just started last night."

Then, the white heard captain presents the precious artefact King's Seal of the Royal Family, "Soutaicho, would you mind if I ask what the King's Seal really is?"

The captain commander responds, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because this thing troubles me a lot."

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori Momo mutters. "Shirou-chan, why?"

"The power to set things in motion. . . That's what the King's Seal is," the captain commander says. "I called you to discuss Gin Ichimaru's case," he adds, turning the conversation into a different subject.

Toushirou returns to his spot and deeply thinks, "The power to set things in motion. Just what do you mean? And why do I feel that you're hiding something to me, Soutaicho?"

At Hueco Mundo…

Aizen Sosuke, currently sitting on his throne while the King's Key is floating on his right hand, watches the events in the Soul Society. He stands and gazes at the sky of his solitary place, "1An old person thrown away in the mountains is now going back. I see. It's time to make my move."

A garganta opens and from there, Ulqiorra goes out. "I see you've finished your duty. As expected of you, Ulqiorra."

"Aizen-sama, do you have any other requests?" asks Ulqiorra.

"Ah. I want you, together with your fellow Espadas, to attack the Soul Society and steal the King's Seal," Aizen orders the Espada.

At the old mansion of Hitsugaya clan…

_A white haired black eyed woman enters the hall, which is exactly look alike of that Central Squad 46. At her right side is a white haired black eyed lady and at her left is a white haired turquoise eyed boy._

"_That child should not be blessed as one of the heirs for the throne, mistress," one elder of the council says. The elder has a black hair which lengthens below the shoulders, and has white eyes. "Kaya-sama, please do not insist that thing. You have known long ago, we will never bless him as a prince of our clan."_

"_But, he has a right to have your blessing. After all, he is also my son," Kaya says. "He is also a Hitsugaya."_

"_Kaya-sama, please. Blessing that child as a prince of our clan would give him more power to do the prophecy."_

"_Prophecy? What prophecy you're saying? My son will create his own fate. He's the one to decide on it."_

"_Okaa-sama," the white haired black eyed lady says. "Shirou-chan will become a prince, according to the vision I saw last night. I think it will be better if we wait for that time."_

"_Onee-sama," the young Toushirou mutters, looking worriedly at his older sister._

"_Is that so? Then go now, Mistress. We're wasting our time."_

_The young Toushirou looks fiercely at the elder. The elder suddenly feels dizziness. "__The oldest among the Council of Five, Jil. Doesn't mean that the oldest is the strongest,__" the young Toushirou thinks as he, her sister and her mother walks away from them._

At the 10th squad barracks…

After the meeting, the 10th squad captain returns to his usual routine – the paper works. He is then visited by a brunette haired lady, who brought him his favorite candied beans.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun. Happy birthday," the shy 5th squad vice-captain greets her childhood friend. "I brought some candied beans for you."

Toushirou approaches her and says, "Thank you."

Momo blushes instantly and says, "Your welcome, Shirou-chan."

"Bakayarou, you're calling me that again. I am now a captain so stop calling me that, Bedwetter."

"You're so rude, Shirou-chan," says Hinamori pinching Hitsugaya's face.

"Mah, You're really doing it on purpose."

Matsumoto Rangiku enters their office together with Gin Ichimaru, and sees the two childhood friends having a good time on each other.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I can say that the two of you are having a good time here," the silver haired guy teases the young captain.

"That's not like it, Ichimaru!" Toushirou answers. "Just tell me what brings you here?"

"Taicho," Rangiku yells, hugging his captain and says, "Happy birthday, Taicho!"

"Matsumoto!"

Hinamori notices a hell butterfly flying on the quarters, relaying "The enemies have infiltrated. Every captains and vice captains are ordered to go at the Sukyouku Hill."

"Let's go," Toushirou orders.

"Hai," Momo and Rangiku nods.

"Sure," Gin agrees.

At the 1st squad barracks…

Hitsugaya Taikirou suddenly appears at the front of the Captain Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto Shingekuni. "Yamamoto-sensei, I am here to remind you that today is the day when the prince of Hueco Mundo will be recognized to his father."

With her appearance, the vice captain – Sojiro Sasakibe gets surprised, "Could you be the…?"

Turning to Sasakibe, she says, "I am Hitsugaya Taikirou, the suspended captain of the 10th squad until now."

Then she turns again to the captain commander and says, "I don't know why Aizen orders his Espadas to attack the Soul Society, but whatever the reason, I wouldn't let them get a hand to my little brother. Never."

At the Hueco Mundo…

"It's now time," says Aizen sitting on his throne, smirking as he watches his minions appearing on the sky at the Soul Society on his crystal globe.

Suddenly, an unwanted person appears before his eyes. "You dare to approach me after you failed your mission, Kusaka-kun."

Kusaka smirks as he unleashes his sword's power at full strength. "He still trusted me despite of all the things I've done. That's more than enough compensation for me. It's my turn to repent my sins."

CHAPTER END….

**A/N: *sighs* Okay. Wahaha! An update after a long while…**

…**Yah… I'll be updating this once again…**

…**So dear readers…**

**Please review…**

**Though, I won't be updating regularly like before as I find it hard to connect in Internet.**

**For now, here are the five chapters as a compensation for my long hiatus without any announcements…**

…**(Mah, that's why I hate myself when I fully focused on my studies… Mah, my nerd personality…) **


	18. Chapter 17: Times of Yore

**Frozen Wings**

Chapter 17: Times of Yore

At the Central Squad 46…

_Finding Momo bloodedly lying on the ground, Toushirou rushed to her childhood friend. He checked her pulse and then, deeply sighed._

"_Aizen, what do you want from me?" he queried as he started to use healing Kidou on Hinamori Momo. Aizen smirked for a second, "Just what do you mean, Hitsugaya-kun?" then relapsed to his serious face as the young captain continued to talk. "During the moment Hinamori attacked me, she is very sure that the letter she received was written by her captain."_

"_So you've realized it now, Hitsugaya-taicho," the traitorous captain said. Toushirou ignored Aizen and continued on healing Hinamori. "Hitsugaya-kun, if it isn't I, then it will be you to kill Hinamori-kun."_

_After hearing the words of the person who almost killed his childhood friend, Toushirou desperately charged his zanpakutou against Aizen threatening to kill him. "Aizen, I'll never forgive you. I'll definitely kill you," he said._

"_Hatred. That's what you're really composed of. But, let me give you a piece of advice: you should never use such strong words…" Aizen unsheathed his zanpakutou and countered Toushirou's. "Since you can't really do it." _

"_Then, let's prove it," Toushirou asked._

"_Kill me? Even knowing that the pure, innocent girl and the old person thrown away in the mountains__1__ will both hate you after doing so," Aizen condescendingly smirks._

"_Shut up. I don't even know who you're saying."_

_The two both put pressure on their swords, knocking them both away from each other. Toshiro glared at the man in front of him, his eyes full of icy anger._

"_So, you really think you can kill me?" Aizen asks the young captain, "Then try it. Come at me."_

'_This is a trick,' Toshiro said in his mind, 'He's trying to toy with me.'_

_Stretching out his hand, Toushirou shouts out, "Hado #31, Shakkaho!"_

_As Toushirou fires Shakkaho toward Aizen, his opponent managed to deplete his attack using his sword. Unpleased, he then blasted ice toward his opponent, freezing him in place. Only to be surprised when he was stabbed from behind. Turning to look who has stabbed him, he saw the person he sought to kill. "How?" he then collapsed still holding his zanpakutou._

At the Hueco Mundo…

"How?" Kusaka Sojiro collapsed still holding his zanpakutou, being shocked when he was stabbed from behind. Aizen Sosuke leaves as Kusaka Sojiro's body dissolves into particles. "No… This can't be."

"That's what happen to traitors," Aizen says.

At Hueco Mundo…

Aizen Sosuke, currently sitting on his throne while the King's Key is floating on his right hand, watches the events in the Soul Society. He stands and gazes at the sky of his solitary place, "1An old person thrown away in the mountains is now going back. I see. It's time to make my move."

A garganta opens and from there, Ulqiorra goes out. "I see you've finished your duty. As expected of you, Ulqiorra."

"Aizen-sama, do you have any other requests?" asks Ulqiorra.

"Ah," Aizen smirks.

At the 4th Squad barracks…

"_Don't worry 'cause I won't kill you. You're a necessity for the plan. Losing you at this moment will be a big risk for me. So, for the meantime, let me put this seal on your reiatsu 'cause you are a hard-headed one for me to control." A black orb was formed in the fingers of the traitorous captain; he then fused it to the flaring reiatsu of the young captain._

_Hitsugaya woke up on the barracks of the fourth squad. He saw Unohana Retsu waiting for him to be awakened. He didn't waste time to ask about his childhood friend's condition. "How's her?"_

"'_Hinamori-fukutaicho is in a deep pain. Right now, she needs someone to comfort to after her admired captain betrayed her," says Unohana. "When she wakes up, better show her caress."_

_The young captain closed his eyes before turning into the windows and says, "Thank you and please take care of her."_

At the 10th squad barracks…

After the meeting, the 10th squad captain returns to his usual routine – the paper works. He is then visited by a brunette haired lady, who brought him his favorite candied beans.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun. Happy birthday," the shy 5th squad vice-captain greets her childhood friend. "I brought some candied beans for you."

Toushirou approaches her and says, "Thank you."

Momo blushes instantly and says, "Your welcome, Shirou-chan."

"Bakayarou, you're calling me that again. I am now a captain so stop calling me that, Bedwetter."

"You're so rude, Shirou-chan," says Hinamori pinching Hitsugaya's face.

"Mah, You're really doing it on purpose."

Matsumoto Rangiku enters their office together with Gin Ichimaru, and sees the two childhood friends having a good time on each other.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I can say that the two of you are having a good time here," the silver haired guy teases the young captain.

"That's not like it, Ichimaru!" Toushirou answers. "Just tell me what brings you here?"

"Taicho," Rangiku yells, hugging his captain and says, "Happy birthday, Taicho!"

"Matsumoto!"

Hinamori notices a hell butterfly flying on the quarters, relaying "The enemies have infiltrated. Every captains and vice captains are ordered to go at the Sukyouku Hill."

"Let's go," Toushirou orders.

"Hai," Momo and Rangiku nods.

"Sure," Gin agrees.

At the 1st squad barracks…

Hitsugaya Taikirou suddenly appears at the front of the Captain Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto Shingekuni. "Yamamoto-sensei, I am here to remind you that today is the day when the prince of Hueco Mundo will be recognized to his father."

With her appearance, the vice captain – Sojiro Sasakibe gets surprised, "Could you be the…?"

Turning to Sasakibe, she says, "Hitsugaya Taikirou, the suspended captain of the 10th squad."

Then she turns again to the captain commander and says, "I wouldn't let them get a hand to my little brother. Never."

At the Hueco Mundo…

"It's now time to unleash his true personality – his shadow born in the darkness," says Aizen floating on the sky above the Seireitei.

CHAPTER END….

**A/N: **

…**I'll be updating monthly…**

…**But I'll also try weekly…**

**WARNING: Starting chapter 18, I'll be following a musical format (maybe…)**

**I'm currently influenced by the Rock Musical BLEACH. **


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it's been years and I'm back.

:)

Hi There...

Glad to be back...

Who wants to co-author "Frozen Wings"? PM Me.

:D This story will be updated monthly.


End file.
